A Different Moon
by skydreamer22
Summary: What if Scott and Stiles had made different decisions the night they were trapped in the school? New truths and actions bring forth all new consequences. Rewrite of episode 7: Night School (previous boring title of: Teen wolf rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Teen wolf, my Junk Food for the brain show. Have to say when I saw the preview for the episode 'Night School' I thought it held potential. After watching, it was fairly satisfying while still reminding me teens on television make the most illogical decisions. Seriously, who blames multiple murders on a friend (kinda friend)? Even if you think they're dead, wth! Try saying 'I don't know who killed those people, I didn't see their face/recognize them' or pretty much anything except what Scott did! I started the show really wanting to like Scott but he keeps acting like the biggest douche! Anyway… this story is a rewrite of the Night School episode, jumping in the middle of it and playing out the way I wish it had gone. Not 100% if this will be a one-shot, if I'll do another for each episode or if this will go off in a completely different direction. If it does continue I'll probably play with the relationships a bit and there will be slash in there somewhere, but for now, I hope you enjoy. Also...

*****Take my poll on who you think the Alpha is!*****

**Teen Wolf: Rewrite**

**Episode: Night School**

"Run!" Scott yelled to the others, grabbing Allison's hand and pulling her down the hall. The pounding of everyone's hearts was almost unbearably loud in his ear, but he still kept track of the slow plod of the Alpha behind them. It could have over-run them in seconds, it was playing with them. He was almost certain that he could literally feel its amusement, every heavy breath behind him sounding like a mocking laugh.

They slammed into the cafeteria. He quickly got Jackson to help him move the milk machine in front of the door while the girls moved a table. Jackson normally would have noticed that the two of them should never have been able to move the things, but clearly running for his life put such minor things out of mind. That odd scent itched at Scott's nose making him glance over at the lacrosse captain. Something was off with him.

_Marked._

The new creature in his mind whispered but he pushed it away, now was definitely not the time.

"Umm guys, stop."

Scott moved to help Allison with a stack of chairs before finally turning to Stiles who had been trying to get their attention.

"Nice work, really beautiful job, but how about the 20 feet of windows?"

Shit.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on because I'm freaking out here." Allison panted turning to Scott expectantly.

Scott's brain stuttered to a panicked halt as it struggled to think of what to say.

"Scott?" Allison prompted, panicking him further. He turned away from her getting some space. What could he tell them that wouldn't sound absolutely crazy? Not to mention that they would soon realize what his part was in all of this and turn from him.

Stiles watched Scott as well but saw that he wasn't going to be helping answer any questions any time soon and stepped forward to draw the other's attention.

"The janitor's dead."

"What?" Lydia squeaked.

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison demanded, looking to Scott for some answers but he still wouldn't even look at her.

"Who killed him?"

"No, nononono. The mountain lion..."

"Don't you get it! That wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson interrupted Lydia. He knew what he saw and he wanted some answers. He wasn't letting it be written off as a freakn' mountain lion.

"Who was it?" Allison yelled making Scott wince at the volume and lose his patience.

"I don't know! I don't know who it is, alright?" He snapped. "All I know is that if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too."

The group feel silent, trying to think of what to do next.

"Ok, we need to call the cops." Jackson decided.

"No, we are not calling the cops." Stiles said instantly.

"What? What do you mean no?"

"I mean, no. Want to hear it in Spanish? _No_."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we don't know what kind of weapons the killer has!"

"I know the type your dad has, it's an entire sheriffs department!"

"Enough I'm calling." Lydia interrupted the two boys and pulled out her phone. Fingers moving easily over the buttons and some calm coming at the sound of the line ringing.

"Yes, we're at the Beakon Hills High school, we need you to... but... She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison questioned in disbelief.

"She said there was a tip about prank calls coming in about breaking into the school."

"What is this? Why does this person want to kill us? Why does he want to kill anyone?" Allison demanded, all eyes eventually turning to Scott for answers.

"Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Is the killer the one who called the cops? Are they the one who sent the text?"

"I don't know!"

"Easy." Stiles said drawing Scott away, know that the group was pushing the limits of the new werewolf's control.

"Fuck I just bit her head off." Scott bemoaned and Stiles barely withheld rolling his eyes.

"She'll get over it, kinda bigger issues at hand here, like us getting out alive."

"That's just it, we shouldn't even be alive, he's playing with us. I think..."

"Ok, ass-hats. New plan." Jackson called, interrupting their huddle of whispers. "Stiles calls his worthless day to get some help out here."

"We are _not_ calling my dad!"

"Are you kidding me? Look I'll call him." Jackson said, reaching out and grabbing Stiles, moving to take the phone off of him.

Stiles surprisingly turned in Jackson's grip and socked Jackson in the face, making the other boy stagger back and fall to one knee, a hand over his nose.

"Jackson!" Allison yelled, going to kneel down by his side.

Scott felt a twinge of some unknown emotion at seeing the two beside each other but couldn't passed it off.

"Quiet!" Scott hissed at last, silencing everyone. Dear god what were they thinking? As if the Alpha couldn't easily hear them! "I know you're all scared, but we can't call the cops." Scott agreed with Stiles and could literally smell his friends relief.

"What the hell McCall…" Jackson started when something huge slammed into their barricaded cafeteria door, making everyone jumps. The Alpha on the other side snarled and clawed at the door, throwing it's entire weight against the door. It certainly wouldn't hold long.

"Stairwell." Scott decided and grabbed Allison's hand, ignoring the questions on her face for now. He opened the back door and glanced up and down, undecided. How did his high-school life turn into constant life and death situations?

"We should head down; we're only going to get trapped with fewer options higher we go." Stiles suggested making Scott smile. He always knew he could count on his friend, but lately Stiles had just been amazing How he found a friend who could accept what he had become and help him, despite all the danger? How had Stiles not told him to get lost well before now? Besides the fact that Stiles practically got off on the very idea of werewolves existing.

"Ok, down…" A crash and growl from below them made them all freeze, a soft whimper coming from Lydia.

"Up is good too." Stiles whispered hoarsely and seeing wide-eyed agreement led the dash up the staircase. A roar from the Alpha below set Scott's old bite a light with a burning pain, his hand instinctively going to protect his side. He saw Jackson stumble beside him, his own hand shooting up to the back of his neck, but Lydia was there to steady him and they were all moving forward again. They burst onto the third floor and went as quietly and quickly as they could to the nearest classroom; turning the small latch and placing the tiny chair against the door seemed grossly inadequate.

"Enough, tell us what you know!" Allison demanded in a harsh whisper, staring down Scott with determination. "You're a horrible liar Scott and you've been lying all night, now tell me what you know. Why can't we call the cops?"

"You don't understand. What's out there isn't something the cops can help with, you'll only get them all killed."

"You said you didn't know who it was!"

"I don't know who, but I know what." Scott said at last, feeling the heavy weight in his stomach. Was he really going to do this?

He glanced at Stiles to see him looking surprised but clearly ready to support him. Scott turned back to Allison to see her arms around herself in comfort, looking confused and upset, yet trusting in whatever he had to say.

"What's out there… is a werewolf." Allison's face shuttered down though was clearly upset.

"That's ridiculous!" She snapped and turned to Jackson and Lydia for support. Jackson had turned pale and was looking at the ground; Lydia met her eyes for a moment and then turned away as well. "But…" She looked to Stiles but he just gave her a sympathetic smile. "That's not possible." Allison denied.

Scott stepped closer, taking hold of her arms to give some comfort.

"It is Allison, I'm sorry." He told her, regretting having to put that look of fear in her eyes, but knowing he was only putting them all in more danger by keeping this quiet.

"How? Why? What does it want?"

Scott glanced at Stiles for help with this one but got an uneasy look in return. "Me. He wants me, because he bit me."

"Bit?" She questions uncertainly and stepped away from him. Lydia's eyes were also wide and had stepped back. Jackson on the other hand had wide eyes and a look of all the pieces falling into place.

"Allison..." Scott said reaching out to her but she stepped back farther out of reach.

"No, no this is absurd." She said, shaking her head in denial.

Scott stepped back, feeling crushed. It's not like he expected her to take it extremely well but... Scott let out a heavy sigh, he wasn't even sure what he had been hoping for. "Listen. The alpha wants me. I'll distract it while you get out."

"What? No, how are we even supposed to get out?" Stiles demanded.

"That back door." Scott said, drawing everyone attention to the door in the back of the class. "It leads to the roof, then you can take the fire escape down to Jackson's car and get out of here."

Jackson walked quickly to the door and tried it but the handle stuck.

"It's locked."

"Let me." Scott said, happy for an excuse to turn away and avoid Allison's eyes. He stood in front of the door and focused for a moment, calling to the wolf inside of him. He could feel the others closing in around him, making him want to turn around and snarl at them, but held back. He felt his nails grow, his sight and hearing vastly improve and knew his eyes were a burning gold. He reached out for the handle, ignoring the small gasps, probably at the sight of his claws, and gave a sharp shove down, feeling the lock break beneath his hands.

He took another moment to pull the wolf in and change back before stepping away and letting Jackson test the door which swung open easily.

No one made a move to head out, all still looking at Scott who couldn't meet their gaze.

"And what about you?" Allison asked, hesitantly reaching out and taking Scotts hand to show her support and acceptance.

"I'll be fine." Scott reassured softly, and tried to will all the truth behind it he could.

A snort of derision from behind him certainly didn't help.

"Fine?" Stiles sneered. "Have you forgotten what Derek said would happen the next time you met the Alpha."

"Derek?" Jackson questioned.

"What?" Allison asked. She looked at Scott with such wide-eyed innocence he knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her.

"We don't know that for sure." He tried to hedge around it but the look on her face said clearly that she didn't accept that answer and was going nowhere without one. "He said that the next time I meet the Alpha I had to either join it, or it would kill me."

"No, you're coming with us. You are not going towards this thing."

Scott winced slightly, since that would also define him as a 'thing' but pushed that thought away.

"We won't make it without some kind of distraction."

"Isn't there _someone_ we can call?" Lydia asked, seeming to have regained her confidence.

Scott hesitated and then glanced to Stiles to see if he was thinking the same thing, there was someone they knew who was an expert and could handle this.

"Would you two stop doing that silent talk thing and share with everyone else!" Jackson snapped.

Sharing one last look of agreement with Stiles, Scott turned back to face Allison and squeezed her hands comfortingly.

"Your dad, Allison... he doesn't sell guns. Or maybe he does on the side." Scott conceded. "He hunts and kills werewolves, professionally."

Allison opened and closed her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Her hands slipped out of Scotts and she turned away from the group to try and get her mind around this new revelation. Suddenly some of the things she saw, the hints her aunt had been leaving, were making more sense.

"Wait, you knew her dad hunted werewolves and you chose to go out with her!" Jackson asked incredulous.

"Well I, didn't know at the time it was her dad and... well."

"Dad." Allison voice rang into the room, drawing everyone's attention back to Allison who had her phone up to her ear. "I need you to tell me the truth, do you hunt werewolves?" She was silent for a second, listening to what the other person was saying. "No, just tell me!" She was silent for another moment before taking a heavy sigh of defeat. "I need your help. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and I are at the school; there's a werewolf here trying to kill us... I don't know... but... ok, love you." She hung up and turned to the silent group. "He'll be here in two minutes. He said to keep moving, and get down to the Lacrosse field, he'll meet us there."

"Ok, you guys go up to the roof, I'll draw it..."

"No." Allison interrupted Scott with a furious look, "you're coming with us too."

"I..."

"Scott." Stiles interrupted giving him the look.

"Ok." Scott conceded, and was relieved when she smiled at him and took his hand once more. He had been so worried he was going to lose her.

With a gentle tug the two of them took point and led the group up the back stairs. The squeak of the door leading to the roof seemed horribly loud in the calm night. They moved quickly, staying low to the roof. He called up more of the wolf, opening his senses so that they would have some warning of the Alpha being near. The scent of fear hit him hard and he wasn't sure who's was stronger. He shared another uneasy look with Stiles. They both remembered the Alpha sitting calmly on the roof, watching them. They knew he could get to the roof, the only question was if he was up here now. When they reached the fire escape Jackson started down first, the girls next and then Stiles last while Scott kept an eye out. The constant noise from the rattling ladder with every step that was taken made Scott cringe, surely the Alpha could hear that! With a glace down to the other's progress he saw that Stiles was over half way down and without hesitation decided to jump off the building. He had tried falling greater heights without problem, plus this was faster and much quieter.

"Scott!" He heard squeaked and turned to Allison confused.

"What?"

She smacked his arm, annoyed at being so scared when he was clearly fine. "Don't do that! Or at least some warning so I don't think you're falling to your death!"

Scott looked down sheepishly. "Sorry." he muttered.

"Let's go." Jackson hissed. Breaking up their moment now that everyone was on the ground. Scott opened his mouth to respond when a deep growl behind them practically vibrated the very ground.

Slowly they all turned to see the Alpha coming around the end of the building, red eyes glowing with hunger at the sight of them.

"Go to the field, _don't_ run until you're around the corner, just back up quickly."

"But Scott..."

"No Allison," he said, giving her hand one last squeeze, not sure if he would be seeing her again, "you need to go. I can't keep you safe and defend myself against him." He felt her hand tighten, could smell the growing fear of the entire group. "Stiles." He hissed, keeping his eyes locked with the Alphas who was slowly creeping forward, completely focused on Scott.

"I got her." He heard his friend say and then felt Allison's hand slip out of his.

He didn't turn to see them go, he could hear their steps backing away but had to keep the Alpha focused. It's eyes shifted to the humans behind him for a moment, Scott could see it's muscles bunching in preparation. He stepped forward and let out a snarl of his own, drawing the attention back. Scott knew what he would have to do if he was going to have any chance. Derek had talked to him about opening up to the wolf and allowing the full transformation, he needed to accept and work with the wolf, they couldn't be fighting each other and survive this.

With a heavy breath he pushed away any hopes he had of retaining some semblance of humanity, and let go of the barriers he had been holding. Instantly he could feel the power of the wolf rush into him, filling every never in his body with a rush of fire. He screamed and fell to his knees, the noise turning into a snarl of pain and rage as he felt his bones break and his skin rip apart. He heard the Alpha call to him, the noise vibrating in his bones but he and the wolf snarled in return. They were one and protecting pack, they wouldn't be controlled.

When the haze of pain cleared they looked up from their paws at the red eyes of the Alpha. It was watching them hesitantly, waiting. It was easily larger than them but it didn't matter. They didn't need to wait, they knew their decision. Scottwolf lunged at the Alpha's neck, an uncontrollable hunger to sink their jaws into that soft flesh and relish in the blood filling their mouth clouding their mind. A huge paw smacked into them, tossing them a few feet before they slammed into the cement.

_Move!_ The wolf thought and Scott desperately agreed, pushing their already healing body to scramble back to it's paws and dart to the right.

They felt the rush of air and heard the crack of cement as the Alpha landed where they had been. The snap of jaws in their direction spurred them on faster as their claws scrambled along the ground, taking them out of reach of the Alpha.

Scott felt panic growing in his mind. What was he doing? This was an Alpha! Had been a werewolf for who knew how long and he thought he could take it?

_Protect pack._ Wolf told him, no doubt, fear or hesitation in it's thoughts.

Allison, Stiles. Even Lydia and Jackson were his pack. He just needed to stall long enough, give them time for the hunters to come Scott agreed and turned again to face the Alpha.

_Hunters._ Wolf snarled with absolute hate almost overwhelming Scott's thoughts. He pushed their mind back to face the Alpha which Wolf allowed grudgingly.

The Alpha snarled at him, growling, shifting its weight, and though it wasn't words it spoke to him just as clearly. Join me, kill the humans, killers, betrayers, kill them.

_Pack._ Pack

Wolf and Scott both thought and that was all that was needed. They would never turn on their pack, even if it was a group of humans.

The Alpha snarled in rage and charged them. Scottwolf moved, tried to dodge to the side of it's attack but felt it slice open their flank. Ignoring the wound they lunged. Teeth and claws scrambled at the Alpha but they couldn't get a good hold. They felt the Alpha's jaw close over their back leg, the sound of the bone snapping reaching them before the tearing pain of the teeth ripping them apart. The Alpha swung it's head around, jerking their claws away from his side and sending them sailing through the air to brutally slam into the side of the brick building. Their back hit first. They didn't even get a moment to comprehend what the snap of their spine meant when their skull followed and everything went black.

They couldn't have been out long and opened their eyes to see the Alpha breathing inches from their neck, teeth bared. The could barely focus, agony was engulfing their body but they had to fight. They tried to move. Their right front paw twitched and a wave of spots filled their vision but even that much brought an all new round of pain, causing whimpers to escape them.

The Alpha gave a huffing laugh at their pitiful attempt, lips pulled back to show more teeth and...

"Dad!"

Allison's shout easily reached their ears.

The Alpha turned away to look in the direction the shout came from, a growl growing from deep in its chest.

Scottwolf growled in warning, but wasn't able to make any move against the Alpha.

Without even another glance at Scottwolf the Alpha sprinted away towards the voice leaving the other werewolf behind to claw uselessly at the ground while it's blood continued to spread across the pavement.

-^-^-^- (a few moments ago) -^-^-^-^-

Stiles tugged Allison along feeling frustrated with her. It wasn't like he wanted to leave Scott behind either, but he knew that they would be not help against the Alpha and would probably only get Scott killed faster.

He still had chills over his skin from that first scream of pain he'd heard that turned into growls. As they first started running once around the corner they could still hear snarls and growl but now their ears couldn't pick up anything which made it all the worse.

There was a choked sob from beside him and he glanced over to see tears running down Allison's face. He let go some of his annoyance with her, knowing how many huge revelations she'd had that night.

"Dad!" Allison yelled. Stiles followed her line of sight to see her father running towards them, a gun in hand and another over his back. A young blond woman was jogging just a step behind him, an assault riffle in her hands. Damn that's hot. Stiles thought before managing to focus again.

"Allison, where is it?" He asked once the two group meet in the middle of the field, gun pointed in the direction they came from.

"It's over there," she said pointing to the side of the building they had come around, "but dad, don't hurt Scott." She begged.

"Scott? Where is he?"

The four teenagers shared un easy glance making Mr. Argent uneasy.

"He's stalling it so that we could get here." Allison explained.

The two Argent siblings shared a look saying the same thing, 'the boys dead'.

"He's not dead!" Allison insisted, able to read her dad and aunt just as easily.

"Allison..."

"He's a werewolf..." She blurted making Stiles wince and begin to worry for his friend's life even if he didn't survive the alpha.

"What?"

"...and you're not going to hurt him!"

"Allison, werewolves aren't peaceful, they all need to be killed."

"No! Scott..."

A howl interrupted the argument of the group and drew their attention to the Alpha running towards them.

"Not Scott!" Stiles pointed out with a yelp. "Shoot it! Shoot it! Shoot it!"

Both hunters quickly aimed and fired at the Alpha bearing down on them.

Stiles watched with terrified amazement as the Alpha seemed to easily dodge the shots from the hunters, and the ones he allowed to hit didn't even slow him down.

Before the humans could do anything it was on top of them. It used it's weight to slam into Allison's dad, sending him flying back in the air 10 feet. It then turned on Kate. This close to it she couldn't swing her riffle around in time to fire a shot. It smacked the riffle away with it's large paw, the force of the blow and the gun ripping out of her hands snapped her wrist and a few fingers as it was torn away.

Stiles dove for her, knocking her down and out of the way of the alpha's next swing.

The other three teenagers stood just feet away completely helpless as the Alpha advanced on Kate and Stiles.

Just as it was about to leap and ravage the two humans a blur came from the side, slamming into the Alpha and sending it skidding across the field.

Another werewolf stood crouched and ready to attack, where the Alpha had been, protecting the humans. It's eyes burned and icy blue as it snarled furiously at the other werewolf.

"Scott?" Allison questioned uncertainly.

"No, Derek." Stiles corrected her, extremely glad at that moment that the other man was alive.

"Derek Hale?" Kate questioned softly, shocked and confused that a werewolf was protecting them, but even more so that it was this particular werewolf when it was just the other day she was taunting it about killing it's family.

The Alpha let out another of those loud reverberating howls that made everyone cringe and chills go up there spines, but Derek only let out an answering roar as the two stared off.

The click of a safety was easily heard by everyone on that field, and they all turned to see Chris Argent, still on the ground, but with his shot gun aimed at the Alpha, only a few feet away.

The large werewolf turned to the human, it might get off a shot, but that would barely slow it down, and in another second it would be ripping out the humans stomach. It took a step, ready to take this threat out when another growl came from just behind the human holding the gun.

Chris Argent remained still with his gun aimed on the Alpha. He had no doubt that this move would get him killed, and he hated that it would be in front of Allison. But it should give Kate enough time to get to her rifle that had the monkshood bullets. A growl from right behind him sent his stomach plummeting. He could hear it's foot steps coming closer but he couldn't turn. There would be no time, he was dead. He waited for the sudden pain that would end him, spared time to glance at Allison but was confused by what he saw. Her expression was all wrong, she looked like she was about to cry again, except not for his eminent death, but instead for the werewolf.

The crunch of grass beside him had him glancing over to his side to see the werewolf only inches away. Dear Gods it wasn't growling at him, it was staring down the Alpha! In one night he had come across two werewolves that would protect humans from an Alpha! His entire world was turned upside down.

He took a chance to take in the new wolf. This one had glowing gold eyes and was in bad shape, very bad. Most of the head was matted in blood. It continued to advance forward, getting between the hunter and Alpha werewolf, allowing him to see that it wasn't using one of it's back legs at all and that area was also completely covered in blood. Despite all that, it's snarls back at the Alpha were no less intimidating.

This was Scott. The boy he had over to his house for dinner, the one dating his daughter. Who had been alone with him, who knows how many times! A werewolf! And yet as it stood between him and the Alpha werewolf he wasn't nearly as appalled by that knowledge as he should have been.

The other werewolf, Derek Hale, moved closer, cutting of the Alpha from the humans completely.

With a final snarl of furry the Alpha sprinted off across the field.

Chris laid there stunned for a second, still feeling his heart beating a mile a minute. He heard Kate scrambling for her gun, but by the time she was standing, gun awkwardly in her left hand, the Alpha was out of sight.

"Damn." She hissed.

The blue eyed werewolf gave a soft warning growl at seeing the gun still in her hand, uncertain now what the humans were going to do but too used to being betrayed by them, especially hunters.

Kate looked over to the werewolf but didn't turn her gun on it. After debating for a minute she lowered her gun to the ground. Grimacing internally at the thought of not attacking them, but assured herself it was only until they were healed and stood a better chance.

At that moment the gold-eyed werewolf that had protected Chris Argent crumpled to the ground. It had all been a bluff. Chris doubted the werewolf could have lunged at the Alpha let alone actually attack it.

"Scott!" Allison yelled, making a move to go to the werewolf.

Chris quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain all along his back, grabbing his daughter, and pulling her away from the down werewolf. The blue-eyed wolf had quickly stepped protectively over the younger one, snarling threateningly once more at the humans.

"Stop Allison."

"But he's hurt!" She complained, still struggling from her father's hold.

"Enough Allison." Her father snapped, grabbing her shoulders and making her face him. "They werewolves! Those two might have more control than I've ever seen, and they might have no interest in hurting humans, but a large part of them is still a wild animal and you wouldn't go near an injured wolf in the wild. His instincts will only see you as a threat and tell him to attack."

Allison let out a little sob but stopped fighting her father. The blue-eyed wolf had calmed down as well and went to the other, crouching down by it's head and giving soft whimpers and yips and nudges. The injured werewolf closed it's eyes, it's breath slowing into a stead rhythm. Slowly before their eyes they saw some of the damage disappear. They could actually hear the grind and pop of bones as they slid back into place. At last all that seemed to remain was the blood that soaked the fur and the werewolf slowly stood back up but was panting and shaking from even that much effort. The older wolf nudged the other in the direction of the forest which it reluctantly allowed.

"Wait." Allison called, earning her the intense focus of two werewolves. "Just, take care of him. I'll call you tomorrow to make sure you're ok alright?"

Gold eyes glanced to her father uncertainly before giving an slow nod and allowing Derek to herd him deep into the forest.

*****Take my poll on who you think the Alpha is!*****

A/N: All done with the episode! Wow this turned out longer than I thought, hope you all enjoyed my alternate version of events. Please go take my poll, would love reviews too but really curious on who everyone things the Alpha is. Sorry for any errors, wanted to get it out and didn't have much time to go over it :(

Best lines for the episode easily go to Stiles, here's my favorites: (feel free to skip this, just some fun.)

Scott: Lock it!

Stiles: Do I look like I have a key?

Scott: Derek's not dead! He can't be dead!

Stiles: Blood spurted out of his mouth, that's not exactly qualified as a minor injury

..

Scott: ok, What do we do?

Stiles: We get to my jeep, get out of here. You seriously consider quitting you job.

Stiles: We have to move.

Scott: He could be right outside!

Stiles: He _is_ right outside!

Stiles: Great, a psychotic werewolf that's into teamwork. Thats... that's beautiful.

Stiles: I mean, no. Want to hear it in Spanish? _No_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally watched season 2, and after seeing the episode where they're trapped in the police station and Derek and Stiles get paralyzed on top of each other, lmao totally get all the Derek/Stiles going around. So pairings: Derek/Stiles Scott I'm undecided, leaning towards Jackson or Isaac, though I'm fine with Lydia getting Jackson instead, would love some opinions. Overall the pack and Scott's wolf issues are the focus of the story, relationships take second place. I'm trying hard to get my muse back into shape but for now that means allowing it to flit to any of my multiple current projects as long as it's working on something. I do want to get more consistent with updates but no promises.

Chapter 2

Derek paced anxiously back and forth across the floor of his rickety house. His eyes flickered over to where Scott lay, still in full wolf form, which was exactly the problem. The first full shift was tricky with numerous opportunities for something to go wrong, as things with Scott inevitably seemed to do. Being severely injured, fighting for his life and that of his pack, were all the worst possible things that could happen on a first full shift. Every moment that went by, the wolf and Scott were twisting further together, and it was clear from the sharp yellow gaze locked on him that it was more wolf than Scott coherent right now. To add to the problems, Scott hadn't yet accepted Derek as pack which the Wolf knew. It might trust him over two hunters with guns, but now they were alone, it wouldn't trust a non-pack wolf with its weaker and more vulnerable human half. This was exactly why hunters thought the worst of them. N, new werewolf's who had become too tangled with their wolf and were practically feral, even in human form. When it came to the point that the human side could no longer function as a part of society, there was only one solution.

Frustrated Derek grabbed his cell phone and a phone book he had tossed in a corner, ripped and moldy but still salvageable for his needs. He just hoped Stiles would pick up and not the Sheriff.

-/\''/\^-.-^

"I just don't understand what I can do to help." Stiles said, looking at his friend that was watching him with sharp yellow eyes and no recognition.

"Right now Scott's getting lost in the Wolf, just talk to him about whatever stupid things the two of you have gotten involved in. Don't try to get too close to him and don't talk about any 'wolf' related things, we want him thinking as a human again."

"Right, ok, yeah, I can do this." Stiles enthused bouncing slightly on his feet. "Simple enough. What do we try next if this fails?"

"If you fail, he'll be nothing more than a feral highly intelligent wolf that we'll have to put down."

Stiles stared at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "You desperately need to work on your pep talks."

Derek only glared coldly back and waited impatiently until Stiles turned to Scott. He drew nearer, finding the boundary at which Scott went from cautious watching to tense growling. Then he plopped down on the floor and started talking.

It was a gentle steady tone, surprisingly soothing and not something Derek would have related to the excitable young man. Derek felt slightly awkward listening into the retelling of adventures the two boys had been through but he wasn't for a moment going to leave a human with a near feral werewolf, even if it was a human that the wolf saw as pack.

-/\''/\^-.-^

Wolf gazed at the human that sat across from him. He was strange, Wolf had watched him carefully at first but the human just continued to sit there speaking in the gentle rumbling voice.

Stiles?

His human he shared this body with questioned, paying more attention.

Human

Wolf labeled dismissively.

Stiles. Scott affirmed forcefully as if it meant something more. Pack. He explained.

Wolf peered closer at the human, nose twitching to draw in more of its scent. Wolf recognized the scent now. The events from just a few hours earlier were still a bit confusing to it, too much pain, rage and fear. The Stiles did have Scott's scent on him but there was little of Wolf on him, that wasn't right if he was pack, not safe.

Wolf heaved himself up, pain instantly shooting up his back and legs that were still healing. He felt Scott jerk away deeper into them and away from the pain. Wolf pushed him down further; Scott didn't need to feel the pain. He was Wolf's human, Wolf's to protect. It was better if he stayed deep where he wouldn't feel the pain, besides Wolf was far better able to protect them than the soft human form with pitiful teeth and claws.

The Stiles had stopped talking when he stood up, a slight scent of fear tainting the air. Wolf gave a grumble of annoyance at that but ignored it.

"Don't move Stiles." The older wolf said softly. Wolf flicked his gaze at him for a moment but passed him off; he was in human form and had proved all night he wasn't going to attack. In fact he had been giving off scent markers to be recognized as pack, but for some reason Wolf's human wouldn't acknowledge it and kept pulling away. Wolf wasn't sure why and he wasn't interested in pursuing it right now, that the other wolf let him recover in his territory was enough.

Wolf was practically on top of the Stiles now and was sniffing him over. Stiles held still for him, like he should, and the fear scent was fading making Wolf pleased. He started speaking again but the words meant little to Wolf. Satisfied with Scott's chosen pack member, Wolf laid down on top of him. His Stiles let out an 'oof' and groan but wasn't going anywhere. Wolf was easily twice as big as Stiles and just his forelegs and head resting on his human would make sure that it didn't go anywhere and got covered in his scent.

You're crushing Stiles.

Scott grumbled, evidently pulled back to attention at his friend's noises.

Wolf twitched an ear, took a careful scent of his human.

Only a little. I suppose I could pee on him instead…

Scott's mortification at the comment and abject rejection of that idea startled Wolf in its forcefulness.

Absolutely not! I/We are not peeing on anyone!

Scott demanded, coming further up into their mind to take in his surroundings to be sure nothing embarrassing was happening. The pain hit him once more, but he was expecting it this time and didn't retreat.

No, not safe, not healed. I stay.

Wolf demanded, trying to push Scott back once more.

Almost healed. Stiles. Pack. No hunters. Scott argued, pushing harder. Wolf had to agree with those assessments and reluctantly drew back enough for Scott to take the fore and start the change.

The pain of bones and skin shifting back to human almost caused Scott to stop and retreat again, but then he heard Stiles' voice encouraging him and pushed through it until he was once more just two legs and lots of naked skin lying on top of his best friend.

He tried to jerk back off Stiles, utterly embarrassed, but the pain in his back and legs came back full force, ripping a cry from him and causing him to collapse back on top of Stiles.

"It's ok Scott, we got you." Stiles assured him, running his hand through his friends' hair. Scott wanted to grumble that he was human and didn't need pets, but honestly it felt kind of nice.

He felt the weight of a blanket cover his naked body but couldn't hold back a whimper as even that additional weight caused new pain for him.

"Easy Scott. Get some rest; you'll be healed in the morning." Oddly enough Derek's voice caused him to relax further; he decided he would wonder on it later, for now he was too tired.

-/\''/\^-.-^

Allison waited impatiently on the bench in front of the school. She knew her dad was waiting somewhere in the school parking lot keeping an eye on her. They had argued about werewolves, family secrets, Scott, school, moving, practically anything and everything last night. She knew her father was ready to yank her out of school and get out of town if it seemed like she was in any danger. Unfortunately that label of danger hadn't been assigned to the Alpha alone but to Scott as well. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her father had worried her with some of his talk about injured werewolves becoming rabid.

"Allison?"

Allison glanced over to see Lydia with an uncomfortable looking Jackson beside her.

"Hey, sit with me?" She asked the normally peppy blond.

Lydia gave a tentative smile and took a seat. Jackson debated for a second about leaving and keeping up appearances, but instead slid onto the seat next to Lydia to see if there was any news.

"Did you hear anything from Scott?" Lydia asked softly. It was odd to see Lydia so subdued, though hardly surprising given their exciting night.

"No, but…." Allison bit her lip, uncertain if she should share her father's words. She didn't want to stir up their worry or possibly even fear when it could be nothing.

"What?" Jackson demanded, giving up any pretenses.

"My dad said some things. About werewolves who were badly injured staying wolf-like, even as humans." Allison watched them both carefully, could see Lydia thinking through all possibilities before becoming resolute in some decision. Jackson was more instinctual, his fear showing before determination took over. Good, even if there was a problem with Scott they would get through it, he had risked his life for them, and they wouldn't turn their back on that.

The purr of a sports car drew the small groups' attention. Allison wasn't quite sure what to think about the fact that Scott was still with that other wolf Derek, through she was probably more worried about the fact that for some reason Stiles was with them as well.

Allison was moving in the direction of the car before it had come to a complete stop, Lydia and Jackson flanking her, but waited a few feet away while the three men got out.

Stiles hopped out first, moving the shotgun seat up and reaching back to help Scott out while Derek stood beside the car just observing, ready to move if he was needed. Allison wasn't sure if she was even breathing as she waited for Scott to get out. He moved a bit slowly and leaned on Stiles favoring one leg still. She was half amazed, half horrified at how fast Scott must have healed.

They waited while Stiles and Scott exchanged some soft words with Derek before the man got back in his car and drove off, throwing a warning glare in their direction.

"Hey guys." Scott mumbled hesitantly as he and Stiles drew closer. His eyes were flicking around nervously at all the other students, his nose giving a twitch and then wrinkle of distaste.

"You look like shit McCall." Jackson said blandly. His typical rude self but it helped to give a sense of normality to the odd group.

"Jackson!" Lydia bemoaned, elbowing him in retaliation. "You look good Scott, we'll talk more later. Move it hotshot." Lydia told Jackson, giving him another elbow in the side and herding him up towards the school entrance.

"Hey…" Allison started, reaching out to take Scott's hand when he jerked back. For a moment his lip pulled back to bare his teeth and Allison felt a chill go down her spine.

Stiles stepped closer, leaning heavily into Scott's side to draw his attention. "She's pack Scott, remember?" The snarl lessoned a bit and then his nostrils were flaring trying to catch her scent better. "Step a little closer, just don't touch him." Stiles said softly, mindful of the fact that they were still in the school's parking lot.

Allison swallowed heavily feeling fear surge through her. She swore Scott's eyes were starting to burn gold and they pierced into her, there was no recognition, she was just prey. She felt her limbs begin to tremble but forced herself to slide a foot closer and then the other. Scott leaned in slightly, he wasn't even blinking, those eyes just stared into hers. She could hear him sniffing lightly and then he leaned back.

His eyes were a warm brown once more, giving her the small smile, his embarrassment showing through. He looked like the old Scott again, sweet and carefree.

"It's probably the scent of hunters on you. We'd better get moving or we'll be late." Stiles interrupted the awkward moment, lightly touching Scotts elbow to get him moving towards the school.

Allison watched the two boys walk away but couldn't get her feet to follow. She threw a quick look over to where her dad was parked and met his eyes for a moment. He was half out of his truck, arm hidden behind the door probably holding a gun. She gave him a hesitant smile to try and show that everything was okay but quickly turned away when she felt it crumbling. She walked up to the school, eyes on Scott's back.

He looked like the old Scott, but he wasn't. Allison's could feel the tremors in her entire body still, and those eyes… she swore she could still feel them.

-=-;;++;;^-.-^

Stinks!

Wolf snarled in his mind and Scott couldn't help but agree. Sweet, musk, mold and something else entirely due to too many teenagers in a small area. He could already smell the mystery slop they were fixing up in the cafeteria, he would definitely be avoiding that today.

After being initially bitten Scott had noticed the sounds and smells at school that were amplified but usually easily ignored. Now it was worse, so much worse. The noise alone made him wince with every chair scrapped along the floor, every locker slammed shut, but the smell made him nauseous.

It was like his head was trapped in a gym bag from the end of the school year that had never been taken home and washed.

Someone bumped into his shoulder and he froze, gritting his teeth to try and keep control. Wolf wanted to lunge and snap their teeth into the other's flesh, take them to the ground and show that he was more dominant and deserved more respect.

"Scott?"

Stiles questioned from beside him which thankfully relaxed wolf. Wolf had attached strongly to Stiles, viewed him more as a pup to be indulged and protected. It gave something for his wolf to focus on.

"Yeah let's go." Scott managed to get out and followed Stiles the rest of the way to class, just a few hours and then he could leave.

-=-;;++;;^-.-^

'Just a few hours' had never lasted so long! By the end on third period Scott had been trembling with his attempts to restrain the Wolf. It was restless and hated everything about this building they were trapped in.

Honestly he was quite proud of the fact that he had only growled at three of his classmates so far. Third period had been the worst since he had it without Stiles. Scott was seriously regretting arguing with Derek that he was well enough to go to school, he needed to stop disagreeing with the man just for the sake of it. Especially since he and Wolf had decided that Derek was part of his pack, or they were part of Derek's' as the man was the more dominant.

As the bell for third period rang Scott bolted from his chair, bag already packed. He had learned after the first two periods that if he didn't want to be caught in the mush pot that was the hallways, he needed to move fast. And without Stiles by his side the prospect of getting caught up in them were certainly not intriguing.

Scott rushed around his last corner and smacked into something solid. The contact sent a stab of pain down his spine, reminding him he wasn't 100%, and drew Wolf's attention to the fore. The other boy he crashed into fell back to the floor, books scattering, shocked for a moment as were his two companions before anger took over their faces. The fallen Senior jumped up, face red with embarrassment and grabbed Scott collar slamming him into the wall.

"What the fuck McCall! Who do you think you are running into me freak?!"

Threat! Kill!

Wolf snarled, clawing at the inside of his mind. Overwhelmed by the surge of instincts Scott almost agreed before remembering himself.

Calm! Scott growled back, but he could already feel some changes coming, knew his eyes were burning yellow. He hunched down and ducked his head, keeping his eyes from view which infuriated his wolf further.

Not submissive. Kill!

"Sorry Dwight, accident." Scott managed to mumble out, body trembling with his restraint of not lashing out at him.

Wolf brought an image to his mind, their clawed fingers swiping through the human's throat, warm blood hitting their face, white bone showing through the wound, and the taste of the flesh! It would be delicious…

No!

"My fist hitting your face is going to be the accident."

"That is so embarrassingly unoriginal." Jackson's voice drawled as he pushed through the crowd that had managed to gather. "Did you seriously just say that? You have been watching way too many old crappy movies Dwight." Jackson mocked as he came up beside the other boy."

Different? Prey?

No. Scott bit back emphatically.

"I just had to sit through an entire period of listening to McCall complain about needing to go to the restroom, I'm not sitting through another." Jackson explained. Calmly removing Dwight's fist from Scott's shirt and getting between the two of them. "Well? Go already McCall." Jackson snarked, and Scott quickly took the opportunity to slip past his three aggressors and down the hall.

No! You are weak to run, let me out, I will kill them.

He turned into the first mens restroom he came across, knowing he needed to hide and get control before anyone saw him. He quickly went to the end and locked himself in the larger handicap stall, pacing furiously back and forth. Flexing his clawed fingers and trying to remember the advice Derek had given him. Focusing on his human aspects. Fingers, long human fingers. Short round ears. Small nose. Flat teeth. Be calm, be calm.

Kill them! Humans touched us, humans threatened us! Not safe!

Shut up! We're fine! The bell for the next class to start rang, but Scott put it out of his mind. Stiles would be worried but he had to concentrate on not shifting right then.

They will hurt us, hurt pack.

"Scott?"

Human. Wolf snarled with hatred. Fighting harder for control.

Jackson. Scott replied, trying to get reason through to his other half. Helped us. Pack! That word at least meant something, and made the wolf stop struggling at last.

"Scott, you ok?" Jackson asked softly from right outside his stall. Scott breathed deeply through his nose, drawing Jackson's scent in to help his wolf identify his pack and calm further.

"Yeah… yeah I think I might be ok now." Scott replied. Slowly he unlatched the door, but felt no stirring from the wolf, and was relieved to see that his fingers were human once more.

He opened to see Jackson with a look of concern on his face Scott never would have expected.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"Don't mention it." Jackson replied in his normal cocky tone. "Though I'd watch your back around Dwight for a while."

A furious growl surged through Scotts chest at the very idea, echoing in the empty room.

At the noise Jackson gripped the back of his neck, giving a sharp gasp of pain.

Pack hurt!

And in an instant, the fine string of control that Scott had been holding onto snapped.

-=-;;++;;^-.-^

Wolf lunged for Jackson, crowding him up against the wall of metal doors. Sniffing and nudging his pack member with his human nose, trying to find out what was wrong.

Should shift, human body useless.

No, we're at school!

Wolf snarled in annoyance but had located the problem so it didn't matter.

"Damn it Scott, can you get off me!" Jackson shouted, pushing at his chest.

Wolf snarled and gave a nip to his pack mate to get him to stop moving and Jackson froze obligingly.

"McCall?" The human's voice quivered and the scent of fear was growing.

Wolf snarled slightly, but the sickly scent from the wound he had found still concerned him more. He pulled on his Jackson's arm. Moving him so he was on his knees in the middle of the isle and Wolf moved behind him, kneeling as well with his legs framing his pack mate so he could get close to the wound.

"Scott, seriously… what….?"

Gently Wolf moved the high collar down, sniffed the wound and sneezed violently at the scent. It had Derek's scent on it, a partial mark, but it was wrong, incomplete.

Decided, Wolf wrapped his arm around Jackson, pulling him tight to his chest and swiping his tongue roughly over the wound. The taste of the taint made him cringe, but he determinedly took another lick.

"Oh god, what are you doing?!"

What are you doing?!

Taint, pack is hurt. Wolf explained and continued to lick. The wound now irritated was leaking a murkey substance that tasted horrible, causing him to allow Scott enough control to show him how to spit, but surprisingly didn't try and stop Wolf. My good Scott human, knows how to protect pack.

To Scotts surprise Jackson had stopped fighting and had even began to relax in his hold, until someone barged into the restroom.

-=-;;++;;^-.-^

"Scott you in here? Oh, wow… sorry to interrupt, I didn't know you two…"

"Damn it Stilinski, get him off of me. Now." Jackson hissed between his teeth, still too nervous to try moving again.

"Okay, just give me a second. Stiles said coming forward before starting to dig through his backpack.

"What are you doing!" Jackson yelled, but Scott still ignored them.

"Getting my phone, I need pictures."

"Stiles, if I see a phone, I am going to break all of your fingers and then continue working my way up."

Stiles paused clearly debating if it would still be worth it to snap a few photos. "Fine. Come on Scott, stop humping Jackson."

"He is NOT humping me! He's… just... licking me."

"I see. Not sure where I would get the wrong impression, what with him draped over your back and…"

"Stiles!"

"Okay, okay!" Stiles dropped down next to his two lacrosse captains, quite certain that this was the weirdest thing he'd ever caught Scott doing. "Scott? You in there?" Scott growled gently in response in between licks, though Stiles wasn't too clear on what that meant. "You have to let Jackson go now." Stiles pushed back on Scotts shoulder, trying to get some space between the two teens, but it felt like trying to move a boulder. Instead Stiles weaseled his hand between the spot Scott seemed fascinated with licking, and finally got a look at what had his friend's attention. "Jesus Jackson, what happened to your neck?!"

"Can you focus for longer than three seconds?"

"Probably, I took my meds this morning."

Jackson groaned in frustration, but held his tongue as Stiles pushed harder at Scott.

Frustrated with his lack of results, Stiles reached out a bopped his friend in the nose, with a firm 'no'. Everyone froze, before glowing yellow eyes turned and focused on Stiles. It was then that Stiles realized that while that worked on dogs, it might not be recommended against wolves, let alone werewolves.

In an instant Scott had released Jackson and pinned Stiles to the floor, bearing over him and growling furiously with teeth that were sharper than they should be.

"Oh fuck, easy Scott. Pack remember, don't eat your Stiles, I give horrible indigestion."

Scott continued to growl while Jackson took the moment to be his usual douchebag self, grab his bag and run, leaving Stiles alone with the angry werewolf.

"Asshole." Stiles growled in annoyance before deciding to take a gamble. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat to the werewolf. Either it would get ripped out, or his submission would be accepted. Hopefully their years of friendship would get him option B.

Sharp teeth latched onto his neck, and for a moment Stiles thought he'd messed up again, and he'd just made a big mistake. But they didn't bite, just continued to hold his vulnerable neck gently, the low growl from Scott echoing through both of them. After an eternity Scott let go of his neck and gave him a quick nip to the shoulder and then lick on his cheek before getting off.

Stiles breathed, hadn't even realized he had stopped. His heart was racing, pounding through his ears. Sitting up, to meet those yellow eyes it finally hit him. Scott wasn't his Scott anymore, wasn't even post-bite Scott. He wasn't just enhanced senses, and instincts from a wolf like Derek, he was part wolf. Derek had warned him about this, but he hadn't wanted to believe. Didn't want to hear anything about having to put Scott down if he was too broken, too dangerous, just an animal in the prefect disguise to get close and kill humans.

The wolf was watching him as he sat up slowly, but after the dominance display he showed no signs of aggression. They would work this out; he just needed a minute for his heart to slow down.

"Stilinski! McCall!"

Stiles jumped up at the shout, and turned to see Mr. Harris at the door to the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you both be in class?! Especially you McCall, we all know you're failing."

Scott lowered his head, body tensing…

Stiles stepped between the two, breaking the eye contact.

"Sorry Mr. Harris. Those breakfast burritos, not a good idea." Stiles shouted in his typical boisterous tone, hoping to cover the low growl from behind him.

Mr. Harris wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Hurry up and get to class." He sniped before heading back out to get away from any smells the two boys might have caused.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and managed to only jump a little when Scott moved closer behind him, giving a little nuzzle and lick to his neck.

"Yeah, you're welcome, think you could let Scott out now?" There was no response besides another lick to his cheek. "Well I hope you like world history Wolfie, because Harris will send someone to check we're in class soon." He grabbed one of Scott's hands; rubbing it a little to calm the wolf until the claws became less noticeable. "Figures Scott would find some way to skip out of school and still be marked present."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please do let me know of your opinions for Scott's relationship. (Not Allison, I did finish Season 2, she's a PSYCHOPATH!) Thinking Jackson or Isaac or both or someone else? Let me know! TY!  
>(I know my spellinggrammar suxs and I don't have a beta, feel free to point out any mistakes)


End file.
